Anything to Get to You
by ARAAA
Summary: Sirius Black returns and Voldemort is using his sister to get to Harry. (I suck at summeries. haha.)


I don't own anything except those who are unfamiliar to you.

Hello, hope you like my story.

**Chapter One. Running Away.**

**-**

Jade sat in her room by the window looking out at the back garden. She was thinking of who she was always thinking of these days. Her older brother, Sirius.

She could remember like it was yesterday when it was a month ago. She saw the last of Sirius when he fell through the veil. She remembered his face of surprise when he was falling back. She remembered the shouts of one of her best friends, Harry Potter. Her other best friends were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

She smiled at the thought of Harry. She had a crush on him since their fourth year when he won the Triwizard Tournament. Then she imagined the state he must be in.

Sirius was like a brother and a father to Harry for he was his godfather.

Jade head suddenly filled with the memory of last year at the last day of Hogwarts. She was sitting with Harry by the lake. Just sitting not saying anything to each other. She went to look at him and there were tears in his eyes. Harry noticed that she was looking at her so he turned away wiping his face with his sleeve.

Jade had this strange feeling that Sirius was still yet alive. She always think that the veil will spit him back out and come back, alive.

Jade then heard voices, which brought her out of her thoughts. She walked and across the room and opened the door. The voices got louder, but she still couldn't make out what they were saying. Being curious as she was she walked closer to the voices. She could tell they were coming from downstairs.

"What are you doing?"

Jade turned around and saw Draco Malfoy.

Jade lived with the Malfoy's since she was the age of three when her mother died. That was three years after Sirius was accused of murdering the twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. The Ministry of Magic thought the Malfoy's were the most decent family that can take her. At the age of six, Jade learned of Sirius and wanted to visit him in Azkaban even though he was a bad man. She kept begging to go see him so Lucius gave in and took her there.

Jade didn't care about the dementors. So when she got there she went straight to Sirius' cell. Lucius left them alone, which was a good thing. Sirius told Jade that he was innocent and Jade looking into his eyes knew that he was. So after that Jade would always visit him not more then twice a month.

"Who's down there?" Jade asked.

"You wouldn't want to know." Draco said turning away.

"I don't care. Answer my question." Jade said starting to feel her anger rising.

Draco saw that and answered. "It's _them. _You know. Father's _friends._"

Jade knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the Death Eaters. Lucius and all the other Death Eaters escaped Azkaban just a week ago. Jade would go and tell the ministry what were happening, but what Voldemort would do is just too much for her. She still wanted to hear what they were talking about so she started walking down the stairs.

"You shouldn't go down there. I think the Dark Lord is there too." Draco said with a shudder.

Jade ignored him and continued walking quietly down the stairs. Finally she reached the floor landing. The voices were coming from the drawing room.

"We are all here together once again." Said a cold voice that Jade once knew whose it belonged to.

"And not too long ago Harry Potter slipped form my grip once again." The voice continued. But I can feel it. This year is our year. I will kill him. I will kill Potter."

Jade heard everyone mutter in agreement. Then she heard a female voice. "How are we gonna do that Master?"

Jade knew it was none other than her cousin Bellatrix Lestrang.

"Ah. Good thing you asked Bella. As you all know I have chosen Malfoy's home for today's gathering." Voldemort said. "And well there is a good reason for that. If you didn't know, Potter is close to young Jade Black."

Jade's heart started beating fast at the sound of her name. She was started to get nervous too, but she kept still and quiet hanging to every word.

"Well we will use her to get to him. And I will tell you the rest of the plan after Jade is finished eavesdropping."

Jade felt like her heart were going to explode. For a moment she didn't know what to do, but stand there. But as soon as she heard footsteps coming towards here, she ran as fast as she can to her room.

She slammed the door and dumped everything in her trunk. She was going to run away. She grabbed her wand but she didn't want to use it. She couldn't get expelled from Hogwarts, it was the safest place to live. But she saw another wand. It was her cousin's wand, Narcissa's wand. She grabbed the wand and pocketed her own. _She must of left it in here when she was cleaning up my room._ She thought.

Then she heard footsteps. She had to hurry. She pointed Narcissa's wand at the door and said. "_Colloportus._" She then quickly transfigurated her trunk into a coat-sized button and out that in her pocket. The footsteps were getting louder. A man spoke.

"Jade! Jade!"

Jade grabbed her broom and put a camouflage charm upon herself. She opened her window just as the man who spoke tried to open the door. She crawled out her window and mounted her broom. Just as she fly up in the sky the man used the Alohamora charm to opened the door.

"Jade! You have nowhere to go! We will find you!"

She turned her head around and saw Nott yelling angrily at her. She smiled in relief and put Narcissa's wand in her other pocket.

-

Jade didn't know where to go. She thought of going to Harry's but remembered she didn't know where it was. Then thought of going to the Leaky Cauldron, but knew that those were one of the places where the Death Eaters would be going to find her. Then a place came across her mind, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. She didn't know where else to go and also that was the Order of Phoenix's headquarters. She would be safe there. So Jade started her journey to there.

After what seemed like two hours, Jade finally got to the street of her old home. She got off her broom and made sure that no muggles was looking, lifted the camouflage spell with Narcissa's wand.

She walked quickly up the street, thinking if anyone followed her here. She walked until she reached the gap between eleven and thirteen. _Home sweet home. _She thought to herself. But before she could get the house to appear, (AN: I don't know how the house appears. Haha) a great black dog came running towards. "Stand back!" She shouted taking pointing Narcissa's wand at it. But too late. The dog jumped at her before she could mutter a spell.


End file.
